


Nerves

by Clefaiiiry



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, This is kinda OOC mostly because darius is happily married, but if i can't write self indulgent fluff then what's the point of fanfic, i have a lot of emotions, they just really love each other okay, this is extremely self indulgent, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clefaiiiry/pseuds/Clefaiiiry
Summary: look i know damn well you're not gonna read this summary. you searched for explicit fanfiction, so you're just gonna look at the tags and decide if it's what floats your boat. there's some fluff and bad jokes in here if that takes your fancy. have a good night, folks.





	Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> look i know damn well you're not gonna read this summary. you searched for explicit fanfiction, so you're just gonna look at the tags and decide if it's what floats your boat. there's some fluff and bad jokes in here if that takes your fancy. have a good night, folks.

There was another wave of nausea as Garen clung to the sink, forcing himself steady until it passed.

Garen briefly wondered what his parents would think of all this. They had always said their dashing son would find a lovely wife and give them beautiful grandchildren. While he had failed on the wife front, maybe grandchildren were still an option if he could convince Darius.

Garen had asked for a few minutes alone to practise his vows, but he suspected Lux knew it was a lie.

Running off to hide in the bathroom because he was supposed to be getting married in a few hours was not something he’d ever pictured himself doing.

His reflection bored into him. He probably could’ve spotted a dozen or so out of place hairs or ugly creases in his jacket if he looked hard enough. A grand total of three hours of sleep the night before was not enough to handle this level of stress.

He sighed.

There was a soft knock at the door.

“I’ll be a minute.” Garen tried not to wince at the waver in his voice.

“It’s me,” Lux said, “Are you okay? Or are you too busy fretting?”

Garen straightened his back and glared at the door. “I’m not fretting.”

There was a soft click as the latch opened and Lux poked her head in.

“Wow, you look ready to pass out.”

Garen reached up to fuss with his hair, but Lux caught his hand.

“You look fine, just flustered.”

“Are you certain?”

Lux smiled and pulled him into a hug. “You just gotta remember to breathe.”

“I am breathing.”

“Then you’re already doing great!”

Garen’s lips set in a thin line.

Lux took his hands. “Come on, you should get some air.”

 

* * *

 

 

“It looks tacky.”

Draven pouted. “It doesn’t look tacky.”

Darius gave him a look.

“Okay, it looks pretty tacky.”

Darius grumbled at the jacket again. He never thought he’d wear something quite so constricting. The fabric was stiff, itchy, and definitely picked just to spite him.

“Quit it, you’re gonna tear something.”

“I can’t do this.”

“Like hell you can’t. You ain’t backing out now, are you?”

The thought of abandoning Garen at the altar was so disturbing that it made Darius physically ill. Or maybe that was just his churning stomach refusing to settle.

“What are you scared of?”

Darius let out a sigh. Lying would only be a waste. “I just don’t wanna fuck this up.”

Draven scoffed. “You’re not gonna fuck it up.”

“How do you know?”

“Look, you care about him, right?”

“What kind of a question is that? I love him.”

“Then you’ll be fine. You got this.”

Darius’ set his jaw and glanced back to the mirror.

“Never thought I’d see you getting married.”

Darius pulled a face. “What do you mean?”

“Cute wife, 2.5 kids, and a white picket fence don’t suit you.”

“Are you saying Garen’s cute?”

Draven shrugged. “I mean, am I wrong?”

Darius hummed.

 

* * *

 

 

“The jacket is too big,” Garen whined.

Jarvan scowled. “Of course it will look too big if you stand like that. Straighten your back more,” he said, poking and prodding until Garen stood in a posture he approved.

“Sorry, _dad,_ ” Garen said.

“Your tie is too loose, let me do it.”

“You’ll do it too tight.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, come here.”

Garen let Jarvan do as he wished; there was little point in arguing.

“There, you look smart. Now, head up. If you keep slouching and looking down it won’t do your nerves any favours.”

 

* * *

 

 

Darius only realised how few they had actually invited once he was stood up at the altar and guests started filtering in. It did make sense when he stopped to think about it: Garen wasn’t in contact with most of his family anymore and Darius had none other than his brother.

Jericho had taken him to one side to offer his congratulations and even managed a genuine smile.

“You look very sophisticated, old friend,” he had said, placing a hand on Darius’ shoulder.

“That’s not quite the word I would use.” Darius hadn’t been able to meet his gaze.

“Nonsense, you mustn’t put yourself down.”

Darius had been stewing on it for quite some time now. He briefly glanced to Jericho, who was speaking to Emilia in a hushed tone. He couldn’t eavesdrop even if he wanted to.

Jarvan kept shooting him looks. They weren’t malicious, strangely enough, but Darius couldn’t quite tell what they were instead.

Draven was at his side, bouncing from one foot to the other. “This is the worst part,” he said.

“What do you mean?” Darius asked.

“The anticipation. You just wanna get it over with so you can both stop stressing out.”

“I’m not stressing out.”

Draven laughed. “You got, like, ten more grey hairs in the last minute.”

There wasn’t time to respond. The doors opened and it took a moment for Darius to compose himself and stand to attention.

Both were white and gold from head to toe, like true Demacians. Lux was beaming, arm in arm with her brother. Her heels were the only reason she didn’t have to strain onto her tiptoes. Garen, on the other hand, looked ready to burst, staring up at the ceiling until Lux prodded him forward.

Their eyes met. The tension in Garen’s shoulders melted away and his chest swelled.

There was a sniffle to his side and Darius did a double take, leaning towards his brother.

“Are you… crying?” He whispered.

Draven shook his head, fanning his eyes. “I can’t cry, my eyeliner is too expensive.”

 

* * *

 

 

If Darius had a say in how much Jarvan had offered to pay for, the wedding would’ve taken place in a cardboard box. Neither of them would’ve been too fussed, but Jarvan was not letting his best friend settle for any less.

Initially, he thought there was far too much food for the number of guests, but then he saw how much Lux had stacked on her plate.

As he approached, she gave a little gasp and put down her food to wrap him in a tight hug.

“I was actually about to come looking for you,” she said.

“Really?”

She laughed. “You sound so baffled.” Her expression softened. “But seriously, I wanted to say thank you. He’s been freaking out about all this for months because he wanted to make sure everything was perfect.”

“Jarvan wasn’t much help, I assume?”

Lux groaned and took an impressive bite out of a chicken leg. She shook her head as she finished chewing.

“Jarvan is the absolute worst. He just encouraged it. Do you know how many times they called up the florists to make sure they had the _exact_ arrangement they wanted? The poor lady was about to come over with a shotgun.”

Darius huffed a laugh. The two did a quick scan of the attendees until they spotted Garen chatting with Xin Zhao. To the untrained eye, they looked like co-workers who’d only ever made eye contact in the hallway twice.

“Thank you too,” Darius said, feeling his heart stop for a second as Garen’s face ceased in a laugh.

“For what?” Lux frowned.

“Your blessing.”

Lux stared at him for a long moment, mulling over a mouthful of cake. She finally glanced back to Garen. “You make him happy. I honestly don’t get how, but... So long as you keep that up, I’ll be happy too.” She patted his arm. “Now if you excuse me, I have a date with that fudge cake.”

Without another word, Lux made a beeline for the desert section as fast as her heels would allow.

When Darius looked back, Garen was slipping away to the yard outside. A man of his size struggled to leave a room without being instantly missed. Darius followed.

Snow drifted in lazy patterns, already leaving half an inch on the ground. The chill was instantly at his cheeks and Darius did his best to lower his face into his jacket without much success.

Garen was standing by the wall, chin raised, eyes closed, a thousand miles astray in his own thoughts.

“Aren’t you cold out here?”

Garen stiffened slightly as Darius leaned against the wall beside him.

“Sorry, I just-”

“It’s pretty crowded in there.”

“Yeah…” Garen rubbed a hand over his face. “I just needed a minute.”

A soft breeze rustled past. Garen leaned his head into his shoulder.

“Do you… feel any different?”

It took Darius a second to understand. “Not particularly.”

Garen’s features softened. “Me neither.”

“We spent all that time deciding what colour the napkins were gonna be for this.”

Garen laughed. “I still think blue would’ve been better.”

“Garen they’re napkins, white is fine.”

“But the blue would’ve been nicer with-”

Darius silenced him with a kiss. It was simple, chaste, and neither felt the need to deepen it.

“I win,” Garen taunted as they pulled back, resting their foreheads together. Darius opened his mouth to respond when a voice came from the doorway.

“Am I interrupting something?” Draven asked, those his tone was more amused than concerned.

Darius made a face, but pulled back. “What’s wrong?”

“Jarvan is dangerously close to losing us the deposit so if you wanna run, now’s your chance.”

They followed Draven’s gesture to Jarvan, hunched in a corner trying his best not to evacuate his stomach. Xin Zhao stood at his side rubbing his back, but Jarvan’s slurring was audible even from where they were stood.

“Maybe we should get him home,” Garen said.

“Eh, don’t worry about it.” Draven stretched, wincing as his joints popped. “You two get going.” He flashed a grin. “Gotta have your fun now you’re married, right?”

Draven was gone before Garen could form a coherent response. He covered his face and sighed.

“Are you tired?” Darius asked.

Garen nodded.

Darius only smiled, offering a hand. “Should we head off?”

“It may be wise while we have the opportunity.”

 

* * *

 

 

Of course, Jarvan had gone all out with everything he had been allowed to pay for, even down to the hotel room. The room key alone could probably pay off all his student loans.

Something akin to dread pooled in Garen’s stomach as they stepped onto the elevator. He knew what was expected when they got to the room, but neither had even broached the subject before. It would come up eventually, but the thought of starting _that_ conversation was-

_Ding._

The elevator jolted as they reached their floor and Darius stepped out. He waited until Garen followed.

The room wasn’t made of solid gold, much to his surprise. In fact, it was rather quaint compared to the rest of the hotel. Only the essentials; bed, desk, tv, bathroom, closet, but each were immaculate, as in brand new. He wondered if Jarvan would ever cough up just how much it cost.

Their bags were already in the closet, and Darius wasted no time in shedding his jacket, grumbling about how much he hated the damn thing.

If Garen weren’t there, he certainly would’ve hurled it out the window.

He suddenly realised Darius was talking to him.

“Did you eat enough at the reception?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah.”

“Good, because the cost of room service is extortion.”

Garen offered a weak laugh.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me, I’m not stupid.”

Garen frowned. “I didn’t-”

“I know you didn’t, but don’t insult me. What’s wrong, Garen?”

The silence between them was only disturbed by the buzzing of the floor heater. When had Darius switched that on? Garen wrung his hands.

“Are we going to… you know...”

“Not if you don’t want to.”

“I want to, I’m just-”

“Nervous.”

Garen could only nod. Darius watched him for a long moment.

“We won’t do anything until you’re certain.”

“But-” Garen tried to argue but Darius silenced him with a raised hand.

“No. We’re not doing anything you’ll end up regretting in the morning. I’d rather just see if there’s some shitty movie on one of the three channels they’ve probably given us.”

Darius plucked the remote from the desk and dropped into the space beside Garen, bouncing only slightly on the plush mattress. He leaned into Garen’s side, shuffling until his head could rest on his shoulder. It was comfortable, even if it wasn’t exactly practical; Darius was several inches taller than Garen.

A black and white drama was the only thing they could find that wasn’t completely insufferable. Darius actually seemed to be somewhat invested. Most of it went over Garen’s head, though he really wasn’t paying that much attention.

“Why is she going back to him again?” Garen asked in a pause between the onscreen dialogue.

“It’s probably a setup. They gonna pull a twist that she’s just going back to him to get him to change his will and then she’s gonna get that gardener from earlier to off him.”

“That seems like a stretch.”

Darius gestured to the screen. “All these old dramas have outlandish twists. Maybe it’ll turn out to be her long-lost cousin twice removed.”

“Yikes.”

“I’ve seen worse.”

Darius’ prediction was almost correct; it was the postman who ended up doing the killing and it was actually her brother’s ex-wife’s cousin.

They sat through the credits, barely exchanging until Darius yawned and stood. He had removed his pants when Garen cleared his throat.

“Darius? I want to.”

He stopped and turned. “Are you sure?”

Garen nodded.

“I need you to say it.”

“Please.”

“I can’t say no to that.”

They took a minute to strip in the least sexy manner possible. It was simply a roadblock to the action. Save for almost smacking into the wall when he tried to pull of his socks, Garen glazed over and did everything on autopilot.

Darius returned to the bed, leaning close. He took Garen’s chin, brushing a thumb over his cheek. The space was held between them until Garen met him in the middle and kissed him. It was slow, tender as his hand drifted down Garen’s side. He made it to his hip, rubbing circles into the bare skin.

When he pulled back, Garen did his best to follow, making a sound akin to a whimper.

“We’ve only just started.” Darius smirked. “You’re so desperate.”

Garen responded by grinding himself into Darius’ thigh. “So what are you going to do about it?”

“Can I suck you off?”

Garen was certain his heart stopped for a moment. Unable to form words, he only nodded. Darius grinned, kissing his cheek before he slid off the bed and gestured for Garen to sit up.

“How much do you want this?”

“Don’t be a tease,” Garen huffed.

“I bet I could fit you all in.”

“Just don’t hurt yourself.”

Darius kissed the head, dragging his tongue from base to tip. Garen let out a hiss.

“God.” His hands found their way into Darius’ hair, loose and clammy.

Then Darius took him into the back of his throat and Garen _sobbed_. Instinctively, his hips jolted up, but Darius held him in place. A string of curses poured from Garen’s lips.

Darius didn’t give him a chance to catch his breath as he set a brutal pace, toying with his slit, fondling his balls, somehow maintaining eye contact the entire time.

Above him, tears brimmed the corners of Garen’s eyes as he gasped and writhed. He hunched over, digging his nails into his scalp. Darius only grunted, bobbing his head. He grinded his crotch into Garen’s shin and pulled back, resting the slick cock against his cheek.

“Can you feel that?” He peppered kisses down his length. “What you do to me?”

Garen cried out and suddenly yanked his hair, hard enough to pull him off completely. Darius glanced up.

“What’s wrong?”

Garen took a moment to regain his composure. “I was going to finish,” he admitted sheepishly.

Darius started at him and laughed. “Maybe I wanted you to cum down my throat.”

“Must you be so vulgar?”

Darius clambered gracelessly back onto the bed and kissed him. Garen made a face.

“You just had my-”

“You’ll live.”

Darius caught him on the corner of his lips and dragged a hand down his back muscles to his ass, taking a moment to... appreciate it.

“Did you just grope me?”

“I love you.”

Garen took Darius’ face in his hands and pressed their noses together. “You’re a bastard, Darius,” he said, unable to stop the smile the split his features.

As those wandering fingers got closer to his hole, Garen found he couldn’t hold Darius’ gaze any longer. Darius nuzzled into his cheek.

“I’ll be gentle.”

“I’m not made of glass.”

Darius scoffed. “It still hurts like hell if I don’t prep you properly first.”

Somehow his cheeks got even hotter.

Darius shifted, rummaging through the bedside table until he found a little bottle and flicked open the cap.

“I can’t believe they keep lube in here.”

Darius frowned. “Why not? They know there’s newlyweds staying.”

Garen spluttered. “It’s rather presumptuous!”

A laugh rumbled through his chest. “I suppose so, yes.”

Darius coated his fingers generously, warming them for a moment before he brought the first one down.

“Relax,” he said, rubbing Garen’s hip, “you’ll only hurt yourself if you stay so tense.”

“I’ll try.”

Darius gave him a chaste kiss. “You’ll be okay. I’ve got you.”

He pushed the first finger in, watching Garen’s face intently. When there was no clear sign of discomfort, he started working him open.

“Breathe.”

“I’m trying.”

Soon enough, Darius pressed a second finger in. Garen grunted at the pressure, but tried his best not to tense. The sensation wasn’t particularly pleasurable, but it wasn’t too uncomfortable either. Just tight pressure.

“How long does this usually- Ah!”

“Huh, that’s where it is…” Darius muttered, rubbing his fingers over that spot inside Garen again. Garen groaned and pushed into the sensation but Darius cruelly held him in place.

“Do that again,” Garen ordered.

Darius smirked, deliberately avoiding that spot until Garen was whining and jerking his hips.

“Ass,” he spat. Darius just laughed.

“You’re cute like this.”

Garen went red. “I’m not cu- Gah!”

Darius turned his attention back to massaging that little bundle of nerves until Garen was panting and red, his cock fully hard, standing proud. Darius gave him a firm stroke.

“Fuck!” Garen gasped, back arching.

“And you lectured me on being vulgar,” Darius tutted.

“Bastard,” Garen grumbled, but there was no malice in his words.

“Do you think you’re ready?”

Garen only hesitated for a few seconds. “I think so.”

“Garen-”

“I can take it.”

Darius stared at him for a long moment and sighed, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I love you.”

Taking much longer than necessary, Darius lubed up his cock and directed Garen into the appropriate position in his lap, folding Garen’s legs around his hips so they rested at the small of his back.

The pressure and anticipation made Garen temporarily freeze, so much so that Darius was ready to end it all before Garen shook his head.

“Go on.”

The amount of caution he used as he lowered Garen onto his cock was simultaneously endearing and maddening. The grip on his hips was iron, the expression on Darius’ face intense.  Garen squirmed impatiently and decided he’d had enough. He took it upon himself to increase the pace, dropping himself so quickly that Darius yelped.

“Oh,” Garen said, his chest tight, clutching Darius’ back to steady himself. He almost felt nauseous. “Oh, God.”

Darius froze. “Are you okay?”

Garen shook his head.

“I’ll pull you off-”

“No, God no, just…” Garen took a moment to breathe. “Give me a minute.”

The two sat in silence until the tension bled from his form and his breathing settled. He nodded and Darius began to slowly move. There was no need to rush; they had all night.

“You’re shaking.”

Garen hadn’t even noticed.

“We can stop if you-”

“Darius, I swear upon the stars that if you pull out, I’m getting a divorce.”

Darius laughed, pressing their foreheads together. “I love you.”

Garen kissed him. “I’m okay, you can move.”

“I’ll go steady,” Darius said, and his tone made it clear that he was not to be argued with.

Darius lifted Garen’s hips at an agonising pace, remaining vigilant as he pushed back in just as slow. Garen squirmed and huffed.

“Patience,” Darius scolded.

A rhythm started to form as Darius went a little harder each time. Some part of him wanted Darius to pound him until he couldn’t breathe, but the restraint was exactly what he needed. It certainly would not do his rear any favours in Darius went all out right from the start.

As his breathing became more laboured, Darius started to twitch, as he always did when restless.

“Give me more,” Garen said, searching for his husband’s hand and clutching it tight.

As if something had snapped, Darius took his hip with his free hand and doubled his efforts, bouncing him on his cock. Garen let out a groan, throwing his head back.

“Darius!”

“You look so good,” Darius said between thrusts.

“Faster, please.”

Darius was started to pant, pressing their foreheads together and clutching Garen’s hand so tightly that it ached. He took a second to brush the tip of his finger over the gold band and nearly sobbed.

“I love you,” he said, “I love you so much.”

Garen cried out, moaning and writhing. He tried to open his mouth to respond, but an especially harsh thrust cut him off.

Darius kissed him, hard and sloppy. When he pulled back, a thin trail of saliva hung between them. A wave of heat washed over him and Garen came hard, shuddering and gasping as he tugged Darius so close that the two might’ve merged.

Darius grunted when he came, pushing in as deeply as he could and burying his nose into Garen’s neck. He littered kisses on the heated skin, whispering praise.

“You did well, you did so well, I love you, Garen, I love you so much.”

Garen shifted, wincing as he felt his own cum across his stomach. Darius either didn’t notice or didn’t care, and remained still until he was no longer panting, then stayed still for a minute longer, prolonging the intimacy. Darius placed one more kiss on his neck and sat back.

“I always hate this part.”

Garen was about to ask when Darius slowly pulled out, groaning at the sensation. Darius fished up his shirt to wipe off his dick, ignoring Garen’s scolding. After a second of consideration, he threw it back on the floor.

“Ugh.”

“I agree,” Darius said, brushing Garen’s hair to one side and kissing his forehead. “I’ll be just a moment.”

With one last hand squeeze, Darius carefully lifted Garen from his lap and pushed to his feet. As promised, he returned only a few seconds later with a cloth from the en suite bathroom. He carefully wiped off Garen’s stomach, chuckling softly as Garen twitched.

Garen let himself be guided under the duvet as Darius switched off the light and joined him. He instinctively nuzzled into Darius’ chest and sighed. His husband (that still felt weird to say) embraced him, keeping him grounded as he drifted.

“Satisfied?” Darius asked.

“I love you.”

Darius pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“I love you too.”

“Can we do that again some time?”

Darius smirked. “Of course. I want to see how you handle topping.”

The look on Garen’s face told him all he needed to know.

“Only if you want to.”

Garen leaned up to kissed his chin. “I’ll think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> the true otp of this fic is lux x fudge cake. you were all fooled.
> 
> no proof-reading we die like men... okay, maybe moderate proof reading.  
> i've written smut before, just never posted it. guess there's a first time for everything. 
> 
> look man, there ain't enough fluff in this tag and if you want something done you gotta do it yourself. i was just gonna write hard smut but all the 'i love yous' and nuzzling and smooching just made it's way in there before i could stop it, it ain't my fault.
> 
> a'ight it's almost 2am i'm gonna go to bed comments would be nice if you liked my very self-indulgent mess.


End file.
